1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mounting construction to enable connection of a module-side connector and a body-side connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-150979 discloses a construction for connecting a moving-side connector and a waiting side connector. The moving side connector may be on a module, such as an instrument panel of an automotive vehicle. The waiting-side connector may be on the body as the module is assembled. The construction is intended to reduce the number of operation steps.
The module is guided substantially horizontally toward the body in response to a pushing force by an operator. Thus, the moving-side connector of the module is connected in a substantially horizontal direction with the waiting-side connector of the body.
Resistance is created when connectors are mated due to friction between the terminal fittings in the connectors. Such connection resistance acts as a reaction force against the horizontal movement of the module. Therefore, it has been difficult to push the module and an improvement has been hoped for.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve operability in connecting connectors as a module is assembled with a body while being manually moved horizontally.